Untitled 101
by summerml
Summary: “I love you very much Serena, I will never leave you. You’re my life, I will always protect you and would never let anything happen to you. I would never hurt you. We will always be together. I promise.”


Author's note:

I don't own Sailormoon. Just a thought turned to story. Hope you guys like it…

1

Serena looked at her from the doorway. The woman sleeping in the bed had pale skin, a heart shaped face, long lashes, and blood red lips. She was shivering not from the cold but from anticipation. A lot has happened and she just wanted things to go back to the way they were. She held the small bottle in her hands as she made her way towards the bedside table. Looking at the woman again, it would look as if she was staring at a mirror, the only difference would be their hair color. The color of the woman's hair was blonde while Serena's were silver.

"I hate you, you took him away from me, from us. Because of you he might finally leave me." Serena said to the woman who obviously did not hear her. "I don't understand any of this, why would he still keep you if the only thing he needs is me. I can't… I can't …" With tear-streaked face she thought of the wonderful times she spent with her mate before any of this happened…

_Flashback…_

"_Hey, sweetheart." Darien said, slipping inside the bed, hugging her from the back and kissing her exposed shoulder._

"_Hmmm, yeah baby?"_

"_I was just wondering (coughing) you've been acting very different lately and I'm just a bit worried. I mean you've been kind of sick lately and I'm just a bit concerned" nuzzling her neck._

_Concerned would be an understatement. He had been worried sick. She had been acting weird for a month now and she'd been talking to that guy friend of hers that he didn't like. If he could have it his way he'll be sinking his fangs down that guy's throat!_

"_Well you shouldn't be worried about 'us'." finally turning on her back and smiling at him. Placing his left hand on her stomach._

"_Wha..what? You mean? Oh my… you're having a baby? I mean we're having a baby?!"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Whoohooo!" He picked her up from the bed and swung her around. She was so happy she never saw Darien act this way other than being a lover and a prince of the vampires. She never got to see this playful side of him. He must really want children. 'After all living for more than a thousand years would do that to you.' She thought. It finally dawned to her that this is her first time having a child, being a vampire no less. What could happen? He told her before that their race had been having difficulty keeping the pregnancy up to full term and keeping them alive after they were born. What would happen if any of those things occur? 'I don't think I'd be able to handle that' what would Darien think? Would he leave her? She didn't' have to find out from somebody that she's pregnant… She just knew. All of these insecurities were happening inside her head she didn't notice Darien stop and was looking at her intently. She finally broke from her reverie to find that Darien was staring at her with a mixture of surprise and love on his face._

_Darien was able to hear what was going on inside her head and had to smile. She was the best thing that ever happened to him. Of course, she was human the first time he met her but at that moment, he knew she was his mate human or not. As time passed by she fell in love with him, accepting all of him, a vampire. Willingly she gave up her mortality just to be with him. A big sacrifice to make when you're the first human to ever actually be turned. He thought she wouldn't make it, but she did. _

"_I love you very much Serena, I will never leave you. You're my life, I will always protect you and would never let anything happen to you. I would never hurt you. We will always be together. I promise." _

_She felt joy and relief, and after that he kissed her with all the love he had. After breaking the kiss, he kneeled in front of her and kissed her flat stomach. She felt tears sliding down her cheeks at the sudden show of affection to their unborn child._

"_So this means I could be the overprotective husband and father to both of you until you give birth."_

"_Darien, you do know this is the 21__st__ Century? Chauvinism has been outdated for the last couple of centuries."_

_Smiling slyly "And I thought that was why you fell in love with me."_

_Breaking away from his embrace "No that wasn't it! I just felt sorry for you so that's why I dated you." Crossing her arms with a smug look on her face._

"_Hmmm, is that so?"_

"_Yes."_

"_We'll see about that." And with great speed he picked her up and laid her on the bed with him on top and started tickling her. This was her weakness and he knew it. Laughing loudly with tears forming on her eyes. "Alright, alright I give just stop it!" Darien looked at her with her face flushed and sky blue eyes looking at him with pouting lips, he immediately felt the familiar lust that drives him wild when he looks at her. She couldn't be more beautiful than she is now. Serena felt the Darien's demeanor change from playfulness to serious. "There will be no one else for either of us…no one." He gently kissed her adding more and more passion to the kiss. He asked for entrance and he was given permission. Their tongues battled and he broke the kiss, looking at her swollen lips he comes back down and nuzzles her neck where the bite marks were._

'_O Darien, we will always be like this forever, nothing can separate us. Nothing. You me and the baby, were going to be a happy family.' Serena thought with blood as tears cascading down her face. She was so happy as she let him engulf her with their lovemaking._

_End of Flashback…_

That was two months ago, and she suddenly thought of the little one. Caressing her unborn child through her stomach she felt more determined. She was doing this for her, her child and for Darien. Everybody was sleeping underground and most of the pack was out in the hunt with Darien. Darien. She smiled because she was doing this for him, she loved him so much it hurts. He didn't even know he's hurting her. Too much heartbreak and she didn't know how long she will be able to take it. Nobody understood her, at least 'he' understood her, 'he' comforted her, but she wanted Darien to do all those things but alas because of this woman she was losing him. She looked back at the sleeping woman, that was so much like her but very different. Jealousy and hatred for this woman resurfaced and proceeded to what she intended to do. 'He' told her this was the only way for Darien to love her whole again. And again 'he' was right.

"I am his real mate and not you. I'm the one he loves and not you." She held the bottle upside down and took a syringe from her pocket. She aspirated the contents from the bottle to the syringe and injected it on top of the dextrose. She watched as the poison mingled with the fluid inside the dextrose. It will be just about time for the drug to take full effect.

She took one last look at the woman and dashed out the door hoping no one would see her coming out of the room. With her heart beating fast she was finally able to get back in her room. The only place she could call home, not the mansion she was living in. She was safe here, nobody bothered her so much. She sat down on her vanity and took a deep breath. 'She did it!'. "Oh my little one, everything will be alright just you see." She had a smile on her face but it completely vanished when she remembered she was all alone in the room.

'This used to be our room.'

Now after that 'woman' arrived Darien's been different. He no longer comes in their bedroom but that didn't mean he doesn't love her anymore. She still talks to him but he's always in her room guarding her. What about her and the baby? Doesn't anyone care? She was so engrossed with her musings, she was startled when somebody screamed.

"Serenity!!!"


End file.
